


Monsters Under the Bed

by BigBoyParty



Series: Donation Rewards [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hallucinations, Kissing, Love, M/M, Other, Porn with Feelings, Tentacles, Weirdly emotional tentacle porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: "Yeosang and Mingi liked sleepy sex, with the lights off. They liked kissing, Yeosang’s legs bent up by his shoulders while Mingi fucked him hard and slowly. They liked sex right on the edge of dreaming, when Yeosang’s eyes rolled and he could watch Mingi’s face warping in the dark. Sex like that was when magic happened."--Sometimes, Yeosang sees things in the dark. Like tentacles.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: Donation Rewards [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772608
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	Monsters Under the Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writersstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/gifts).



> This fic is another request to honor Ash's donation! If you'd like a fic of similar length check out  
> [this tweet](https://twitter.com/Bigg_Eli/status/1267501347252965376) for more info. Also uhhhh I got a little carried away on the emotions for this one but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Check out  
> [this carrd](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co) for more info on systematic racism and actions you can take right now.

Yeosang and Mingi liked sleepy sex, with the lights off. They liked kissing, Yeosang’s legs bent up by his shoulders while Mingi fucked him hard and slowly. They liked sex right on the edge of dreaming, when Yeosang’s eyes rolled and he could watch Mingi’s face warping in the dark. Sex like that was when magic happened.

Like tonight, when Yeosang felt the bed sheets moving around him, slithering. He pulled away from kissing Mingi just long enough to ask, “What is that?”

Mingi smiled, “Monsters under the bed.”

Yeosang laughed, running his tongue over the roof of his mouth as Mingi sucked a bruise into his throat. There was more slithering on the bed, something warm and wet wrapping around Yeosang’s upper arm. It was strong, but Yeosang wasn’t scared. “Do you like them?” Mingi asked, lips on Yeosang’s neck. The tentacle around Yeosang’s arm gave a reassuring squeeze, like Mingi was caressing him. Yeosang nodded, and just like that the bed was slithering again.

Another wet tentacle wrapped around Yeosang’s left wrist, pulling his arm away from where it was hooked over Mingi’s back and pinning it down by his head. Yeosang’s blond hair splayed out around him, more tonguelike appendages ruffling through it and coming to rest around his neck with a reassuring weight. As tentacles probed delicately at Yeosang’s face and constrained him to the bed, Mingi began working him open with two fingers.

“You’re so pretty,” Mingi cooed, long fingers reaching inside of Yeosang and stretching him out, brushing against his prostate. Yeosang moaned. In the dark, he could barely make out Mingi’s face. So he closed his eyes and let himself relax into the bed, into the warm pleasure rushing over him and the tentacles squirming on his body. They seemed curious, creeping slowly over his skin and leaving trails of mucous in their path. One brushed tentatively against his armpit, and a shiver ran down his spine. Another traced along his cheekbone, right underneath his eye, sliding back over his sideburn and gently dipping into the curves of his ear. 

Like magic, like tentacles squeezed around Yeosang’s throat just tight enough to make him whine. They assisted his legs’ journey up to wrap around Mingi’s back, hanging onto the younger as Mingi lined his cock up with Yeosang’s hole and slowly pushed his way inside.

At first, it seemed like Mingi was controlling the tentacles, but now Yeosang wasn’t even sure anymore. Maybe he had some part in their actions too, slimy purplish things sliding beautifully around Mingi’s hips, helping him slide in deeper. Usually Yeosang would have pulled Mingi into a kiss by now, but the tentacles did that for him, wrapping around the back of Mingi’s neck and bringing both of them together. 

“You’re magical,” Yeosang murmured, letting the tentacles slither over his arms until he was completely immobilized. It was a comfortable sort of pressure, one he knew he couldn’t break and wouldn’t have fought against anyway. Mingi kissed Yeosang again, deeply, and laughed a little.

“You’re magical, too.” 

Yeosang was magical. Mingi loved the way he looked in the dark, plain and beautiful, all smooth skin and delicate limbs. Mingi loved when he looked down at Yeosang and he knew Yeosang was seeing something else. On bad days, it was spiders, or eyes on all the walls. But on nights like this Yeosang didn’t see anything scary like that. Yeosang saw beautiful, magical things, things that Mingi could never imagine, and Mingi was more than happy giving into Yeosang’s illusions. “What are you seeing?” Mingi murmured, his lips to Yeosang’s ear. 

Under him, Yeosang shuddered. He smiled, “Tentacles.” Yeosang licked his lips, his eyes gazing at a surreal world Mingi would never see himself, “They’re beautiful, Mingi... Did you put them under my bed, the monsters?”

“Just for you, baby.”

Mingi was so generous. Yeosang had been with other people before, but no one treated him like Mingi. No one let the magic happen like this. Yeosang peered up in the darkness and made out the form of Mingi’s face, kind eyes, heavy brow. He made out the form of a tentacle, dark and wet, sliding gently over Mingi’s cheek and caressing him. Good. Mingi deserved to be caressed.

Yeosang let his eyes flutter shut again and disappeared into the writhing of the tentacles over his torso. The sheets squirmed and rustled around him as Mingi picked up his pace and the tentacles around his throat tightened impossibly. Mingi already had a big dick, but he felt even bigger tonight when tentacles slid inside of Yeosang alongside his cock, wriggling along Yeosang’s walls and pressing up against his prostate. Yeosang had never felt so full before. He could feel Mingi kissing him all over his face. Forehead, eyebrows, cheeks. Tentacles slid out of the way to frame Mingi’s kisses, until Mingi’s lips were pressed against Yeosang’s and his tongue slipped into Yeosang’s mouth like a tentacle of his own.

Mingi moaned into the kiss, fucking into Yeosang harder until pretty little whines leaked from Yeosang’s mouth. Yeosang was good at hiding his emotions, Mingi figured he did it unintentionally sometimes, but there was no way he could hide his feelings when Mingi fucked him like this. Yeosang’s face was all twisted up in pleasure, drenched in his own and Mingi’s sweat with his arms by his head like they were being restrained. Mingi let his fingertips ghost over Yeosang’s soft stomach, wondering at the way it twitched and fluttered, before picking up a faster pace again, letting Yeosang’s hole clench vice-grip tight around him.

Yeosang arched his back and curled his toes. The tentacles wrapped around him and Mingi, bound them together into one squirming purple mass, and Yeosang moaned and whined and begged. When Mingi came inside him, he was sure the tentacles left something inside too, something sweet and multicolored. 

Afterwards, Mingi held him from behind, and Yeosang hummed gently. He let the tentacles absentmindedly curl through his hair and over his ankles, feeling the way they loosened when he turned to kiss Mingi softly. Mingi smiled against his lips, “What are the tentacles doing now?”

Yeosang considered the question. He watched the movement on the bed, tentacles roaming over Mingi’s body. “They’re playing with my hair,” Yeosang murmured, “A few are holding you, just resting on your back, some are massaging your shoulders.” Yeosang traced the shape of them, moving slow so the tentacles wouldn’t flinch out of his way and explaining how they moved over Mingi’s form. He watched a tentacle wriggle onto Mingi’s face and trace the younger’s lips. Yeosang giggled, “I think they really like you.”

Later, all the tentacles receded and Mingi began to snore. Quieter now, Yeosang whispered in the darkness again, “Thank you for not making me feel crazy.” He traced his thumb over Mingi’s lips, its own short tentacle, and curled into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi  
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
> CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)
> 
> *UPDATE: THIS INFO IS NEW! If you have an old account for my twt or curiouscat, make sure you’re following these instead!*


End file.
